The City of Love
by CrystalCave
Summary: My version of Malec's first night as a couple, in the most romantic city in the world


"Welcome to the City of Love!" Magnus exclaimed dramatically, taking Alec's hand as they strolled down the side walk. This was their first stop on their vacation, and Magnus was eager to show Alec the beautiful city.

"Where are we going first?" Alec said with a smile, secretly loving all of Magnus' theatrics. It was just such a Magnus thing to do. It was unusual for Alec to feel so comfortable holding another mans hand in public. Maybe it was because in such a open-minded city as Paris, no one ever looked twice at a same sex couple showing affection for one another.

"There are many, many places I want to show you, Alexander. But maybe we should get settled into the hotel first?" Magnus said, "We did just fight a war, after all."

"Okay," Alec stated, looking into those greenish cat eyes he loved. Alec loved everything about the warlock, not that he knew much, considering Magnus refused to open up to Alec about his past. But that was a conversation for another day.

Content, Magnus quickened his pace a bit, ready to finally relax and spend some alone time with his dear shadowhunter. Oh what good it was to finally have Alexander all to himself! No secret meetings or dangerous situations, just a time to relax and enjoy each others company.

Once they walked in the hotels large, glass, doors Alec couldn't believe his eyes. The hotel was gorgeous! Alec looked all around, then finally landed his gaze on a amused looking Magnus.

"You like what you see?" Magnus questioned.

"It's so beautiful! But, you didn't have to, Magnus. This must be expensive." Alec mused, suddenly feeling guilty. As if Magnus hadn't done enough for him!

"Oh nonsense, darling! Nothing is too expensive for you, dear." Magnus said, causing Alec to blush. Magnus smiled, then made his way to the receptionist to check in.

Once they were all checked in, Magnus lead Alec to the elevator and hopping in, clicked on floor 5. As the doors shut, Magnus gave Alec a suggestive look, and moved towards him. Alec pounced as soon as the elevator started moving upwards. Attaching their lips, Alec moved his hands up Magnus' neck and then cupped his face. Magnus gladly kissed Alec back, moaning into the kiss and grabbing him by the waist. When the broke apart, the door was already open and they were panting.

Magnus strolled happily out of the elevator, Alec close behind. Alec was marveling at the walls and doors, not believing how much Magnus was spoiling him. He knew the warlock loved him, but this was too much!

Magnus loved him. That seemed to cross Alec's mind quite often ever sense Magnus had told him in the mist of a battle. Alec couldn't believe someone as important, extravagant, kind, and loving was so invested in someone as dull and boring as himself. Magnus had helped Alec and his stupid friends time and time again, completely for free! And never asked for anything in return, except of course for Alec's time, which he always wanted to give to Magnus.

Alec knew he loved Magnus back. How could he not? But, he had yet to tell Magnus, as showing emotions was hard for the shadowhunter to do. Whenever he decided to tell the warlock, he got nervous and couldn't form the words.

Magnus opened to door, and Alec was greeted with yet again, a beautiful sight he couldn't believe. Each room was unreal, and something Alec had never experienced before.

"Here we are!" Magnus exclaimed,

Summoning luggage from New York, and lovingly looking at his Alexander.

"It's... Wow," Alec said, looking around with large blue eyes. Magnus chuckled and took Alec's hand, kissing it.

Alec, blushing, grabbed Magnus by hips and kissed him passionately. Magnus could feel something a little different about this kiss, but quickly blamed it on his imagination and kissed Alec back, expecting nothing more than a kiss. He would never push Alec to do something he wasn't sure about. He decided awhile ago that, if they ever had sex, Alec would initiate it.

But the kiss wasn't dying away, and before Magnus knew it, he was being pushed down onto a bed, followed by his shadowhunter laying on top of him. Magnus' breathing quickened, and Magnus broke this kiss looking into Alec's eyes.

"God, I love you so much," Alec blurted out once the broke apart, shocking both himself and Magnus. But Alec saw nothing but love in Magnus' eyes looking up at him, so Alec then added, "You're the most Caring and generous person I've ever had the chance to meet, and I'm so glad I'm here with you, not just because it's fun making Jace jealous."

Magnus felt and pang of emotion at the center of his chest, a feeling he now only got with this beautiful shadowhunter above him. Magnus smiled and said, "I love you too, Alexander, but I think the award for the most caring and generous goes to you."

Alec blushed at that, kissing Magnus on the forehead. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before Magnus added, "It's now nighttime, love, would you rather stay in the hotel for the rest of the night?"

Magnus saw Alec's eyes flash with lust and desire before nodding quickly and taking Magnus' lips in his again. They fought for dominance, Magnus eventually winning and pushing his whole tongue in Alec's mouth. Alec groaned into Magnus' mouth, and with new found confidence, ripped Magnus' shirt off.

Magnus let Alec do it, but stopped Alec from kissing him again, to ask the question, "What are you trying to do, love?"

Alec waited for a small moment before saying, " I... want you. I- like, uh- you know-"

"Alexander, we shouldn't be doing something you can't even say."

"No! No, I mean. I want us to... make love?" Alec said, not entirely sure those were the right words.

"As long as you're sure, dear. If you want to stop at any point just tell me and we can. It might be a little hard, though." Magnus said with a smile, then taking Alec's shirt off and admiring his boyfriends beautiful physique.

"I'm sure, Magnus." Alec whispered, leaning his forehead on Magnus'. Magnus reconnected their lips again, putting one hand in Alec's hair and the other worshiping Alec's chest.

Alec ran his and down the others bear chest, marveling at how perfect it was, when suddenly he realized something was missing. It took him a moment before realizing that Magnus didn't have a navel. Alec realized quickly it was another warlock mark, in addition to Magnus' cat eyes. Alec felt Magnus stif up slightly at Alec's lingering in that area. Alec broke their living kiss, and questioned, "You don't have a navel?"

"Wasn't blessed with one," Magnus said, and Alec could tell the confidence Magnus' seemed to have with this abnormality was fake.

"That's okay," Alec smiled, then reconnected their lips once more, this time the kiss was more urgent as their sexual arousal heightened. Alec took the first move and unbuttoned Magnus' pants, pushing them down and letting Magnus kick the rest off. Alec's heart was beating fast, but Magnus' heart beat seemed to be matching the same pace. Magnus then unbuttoned Alec's jeans, pushing them all the way down before meeting Alec's lips with his again. Magnus then flipped them over, leaving him on top of Alec. Magnus involuntary grinded their erections together, making them moan into each others mouths. Magnus quickly pushed Alec's underwear off and then his own. And they were completely naked.

Alec couldn't believe his eyes. Because of the large window on the other side of the room, and the full moon shining bright, the lighting made Magnus' beautiful body look maybe even better. His Carmel skin contrasted beautifully with the baby blue bed sheets. His hair was a little messy, his makeup was a little smudged, but Alec thought that just made him all the more sexier. Then Alec looked down at something he'd only had ever dreamed about. Magnus' member was even more perfect than he could have dreamed of. The perfect size, and shape, and it made Alec's own member twitch.

Magnus was equally enthralled with Alec. His jet black hair and his pale skin looked even better in the moonlight. His lips were beautifully swollen, and his runes against his pale skin almost made Magnus droll. Magnus almost couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was his. It was almost too good to be true.

"You're so beautiful" Alec and Magnus stated at the same time, then looked at each other stunned. Then, laughing, they leaned into the kiss again, grabbing onto all the skin the could get to, and completely lost in each other.

Taking initiative, Magnus slowly lifted Alec's legs up. Magnus gave Alec a questioning look, and when Alec nodded, Magnus summoned some Lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Eyes locked with Alec's, he slowly pushed one finger into Alec's opening.

Alec, at first, didn't like the feeling. But Alec trusted Magnus, and he had also admittedly read about this on his own as well, and knew that eventually this uncomfortable feeling would go away.

Magnus then added a second finger and a third, always looking for Alec's approval, and eventually the sensation started to feel pleasant. But it wasn't until Magnus hit a certain spot that Alec really felt pleasure. He involuntarily moaned, pushing his hips up towards Magnus' fingers. Magnus' cat pupils dilated, and suddenly Magnus' fingers weren't there anymore. Alec watched lustfully as Magnus lathered lube onto his aching shaft, and then positioned himself in front of Alec's opening.

Magnus looked questioningly at Alec, but barely waiting for an answer, pushed the head of his shaft into Alec, sighing loudly as he did so.

Alec wanted to hide his pain from Magnus, but Magnus knew better. Magnus lathered kisses onto Alec's neck and cheek, whispering sweet nothings to Alec, slowly pushing himself all the way in.

Alec had never felt such a sensation. The pain was also accompanied with a intense pleasure, making his aching cock even harder. Magnus grabbed Alec cock after spitting on his hand, and jerked him off slowly, focusing on the tip. That seemed to make Alec forget about the pain

"You can move," Alec instructed breathlessly, and Magnus didn't wait another moment before pushing out and pushing back in again slowly. Alec and Magnus both moaned, looking at each others faces with nothing but love for each other. Magnus quicken his pace slightly, and Alec could not believe the pleasure it was giving him.

After a few short minutes of bliss, Alec started to feel a build up in his stomach, he looked up at Magnus, and moaned as Magnus hit his... Prostate? Alec wasn't exactly sure but whatever it was, it was making Alec see stars.

Magnus was breathing hard, and groaning he said, "I'm gonna- oh god- cum"

"Me too," Alec said quickly, and then a few seconds later, came all over the both of their stomachs, groaning loudly.

The feeling of Alec tightening on his shaft, with the sight of Alec becoming undone easily sent Magnus over the edge a few seconds after Alec. Pleasure hit him like a wave as he released into Alec.

Both mean were breathing hard, as Magnus pulled out of Alec and collapsed onto his loves chest.

"Wow" Alec said breathlessly, the quickly scolding himself eternally, for sounding so juvenile.

"Wow is right, Alec. You're an incredible lover," Magnus smiled, winking up at his boyfriend.

Alec blushed bright red, and suddenly felt a wave a sleepiness hit him. It seemed Magnus had the same wave hit him, because he sleepily said, "Goodnight my dear Alexander."

The both slept a dreamless sleep.


End file.
